A knee airbag device, having a glove box door, in which an airbag module is mounted to the glove box door, has been disclosed (see patent document 1 and patent document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-356137    Patent Document 2: JP-A No. 2007-161090